Quando você me amava
by Kirina Malfoy
Summary: Uma fic bastante triste, angst sobre a perda de um amor...yaoi está implícito.


**Titulo:** Quando você me amava  
**Autor:** Draco Malfoy-Potter  
**Tradutora**: Kirina Malfoy  
**Beta da Tradução:** Ivi (ivinne)  
**Avisos:** Angst  
**Sumário: **Uma fic bastante triste, angst sobre a perda de um amor...yaoi está implícito.

**Quando você me amava**

Quando você me amava, você me seguraria em seus braços e eu escutaria o firme bater de seu coração. Era a única certeza da minha vida, aquele som afetuoso. O seu cheiro, o toque de sua pele, a textura de seu adorado cabelo loiro, eles eram o meu apoio. Você era a minha estabilidade. Era, em você, que eu confiava.

Durante a noite, você me puxaria para perto de seu corpo e sussurraria em minha orelha o quanto me amava, o quanto precisava de mim. Sabia que era tudo mentira? Você sabia que me trairia em um segundo? Realmente me amou de todo? Eu acho que sim.

Quando você me tocava, eu me derretia em você. Eu precisava de sua atenção, do seu cuidado, do seu amor.

Amor. A palavra não tem mais significado. Fiz amor com você, mas alguma vez foi isso? Alguma vez foi amor?

Depois de tudo, você me segurava em seus braços e passava os seus finos dedos pelo meu rosto e pescoço, apenas estudando o meu corpo. Eu adormecia com os seus toques gentis, mais feliz que alguma vez tenha sido. Sabia que me observava dormir, sabia que ficava acordado à noite toda, apenas me segurando em seus braços e examinando a minha descontração, olhando o meu relaxado, totalmente adormecido rosto.

As únicas noites em que eu realmente dormia, eram as noites em que podia sentir o seu corpo ao lado do meu. Não precisava de mais nada além de você. De ninguém mais, sem ser você. O quão extremamente idiota eu fui.

Eu lembro da noite em que você partiu, lembro o que aconteceu, dos seus movimentos, do seu cheiro, do seu olhar torturado. Não queria falar comigo, apenas me observou arrumar o seu quarto de Monitor-chefe. Podia sentir os seus olhos me seguindo enquanto eu me mexia, aquelas orbes prateadas registrando todos os meus movimentos.

Finalmente, segurou a minha mão e me puxou para a cama perto de você, sentando-me. Olhei dentro dos seus fascinantes olhos e notei que encarava os meus castanhos, o seu olhar analítico. Os seus olhos, eu vi, brilhavam com lágrimas contidas.

"O que está errado?" Eu perguntei suavemente, estendendo-me para tocar sua pálida e limpa bochecha.

Você começou a se afastar de mim, mas não o fez. O meu olhar se derreteu e eu podia sentir as minhas próprias lágrimas se formarem por vê-lo em tanta dor.

"Não podemos fazer mais isto," você sussurrou, evitando os meus olhos. "Vou me casar após nos graduarmos. Foi arranjado há anos."

Afastei-me de você como se tivesse sido queimado. "O quê?" A pergunta veio triste e séria.

Você se levantou ao mesmo tempo em que as lágrimas começaram a rolar por sua face. Saiu do quarto, mesmo ele sendo seu. Eu me deixei cair em sua capa, enterrando meu rosto nela, deixando-me levar no doce cheiro que era seu. É aqui que você dorme, onde está em paz. As minhas lágrimas começaram a cair ao imaginar você deitado ali comigo, confortando-me. O frio do vazio ao meu lado me trouxe de volta á realidade. Estava sozinho, você não estava ali.

Narcissa. Tinha que ser ela, a sua futura mulher. Fazia sentido, duas figuras altas, loiras, de olhos azuis, belezas dando continuação ao _pedigree_. Os seus filhos serão lindos. Aquele trouxa, Hitler, estaria orgulhoso.

Tenho características morenas da linhagem que vem com o meu nome, com o passado de Gryffinfor. Mesmo o próprio Godric teve cabelo e olhos pretos. Parecemos tão errados juntos, em mais de uma maneira. Eu não era o esperado de você. Era para você ter uma perfeita e pequena Narcissa Black, não eu.

Eu fiquei ali, deitado, silencioso, pelo que pareceu uma eternidade e o ouvi entrar. Não me mexi, não pestanejei. Largou o seu corpo ao lado do meu e me envolveu em seus braços, um choro sufocado flutuando no silêncio. O seu coração estava partido. Você não percebeu que ia doer? Tem um coração, na verdade?

Para o mundo, lá fora, pode parecer que não tem. Você é frio, distante e esnobe. Mas eu o conheço. Quando todos os olhos estão fechados, quando as luzes estão apagadas e você está sozinho comigo, você é lindo.

As minhas lágrimas silenciosas aumentam a sua atividade e eu aperto a sua cabeça contra o meu peito. Com um lamento alto, você libera o seu peso sobre mim. Por uma vez, eu serei o forte. Por uma vez, é você quem precisa de conforto. Meu coração ficará um longo tempo partido. Não posso machucá-lo mais.

"Porque não podemos simplesmente..." você começa, tentando pensar, o mais firmemente possível, numa razão para podermos ficar juntos. Finalmente, você recomeça outra onda de dolorosas lágrimas e me puxa para mais perto.

Você olha para cima, para o meu rosto, fazendo com que eu soluce suavemente. Lembro dos seus olhos implorantes, pedindo uma razão para ficar ao meu lado para sempre. Abaixei-me para capturar os seus lábios num beijo. Você respondeu com avidez, encaixando os seus delicados dedos em meu cabelo rebelde. A sua língua acariciou a minha e outra lágrima quente desceu pelo meu rosto. A única certeza que eu tinha nesta vida era que te queria. Você era a única coisa que eu não podia ter.

Descansou sua cabeça sobre o meu coração e eu inspirei. "Enquanto o meu coração bater, eu vou te amar."

Você choramingou e sussurrou, "Apôs a primeira criança, eu virei para você. O pensamento de ficarmos juntos novamente será a única coisa que me manterá vivo."

Beijou-me novamente e fechou os olhos firmemente. Pouco tempo depois, estava dormindo, as lágrimas suavemente secando onde tinham caído.

Deitei a sua cabeça na cama e beijei gentilmente a sua testa, antes de me virar para sair.

"Por favor, não me deixe," ouvi você sussurrar e voltei para perto de você. Chegou-se para um lado, deixando um espaço para mim em sua cama. Deslizei para baixo da coberta e fui, imediatamente, envolvido em seus braços. Por um momento apenas, eu senti como se as coisas não tivessem mudado, mas fui trazido de volta à realidade pela sensação de suas lágrimas em minha nuca. Passamos a nossa última noite juntos ali, em sua cama, vivendo a felicidade que ambos, inconscientemente, sabíamos que não voltaríamos a ter.

Quando acordei, estava sozinho. Você tinha partido. Sai do seu quarto o mais rapidamente que podia, para apanhar o trem de volta para casa. Fiquei com os meus três amigos, aqueles que eu evitara enquanto te tinha. Conheci a minha futura mulher naquele trem de regresso para casa. Você realmente pensava que eu esperaria por você? Pensava que eu podia viver durante anos, sozinho, enquanto você tinha alguém para amar?

Vi-o no compartimento á minha frente, com ela ao seu lado. O claro diamante no dedo dela brilhou para mim, com um brilho malicioso. Você tinha sua máscara de 'malvado' posta. Não lhe fica bem.

Eu e a minha futura noiva fomos morar juntos, dois anos depois daquele dia final. Rapidamente, estávamos casados, tínhamos o nosso próprio filho, na mesma época em que a sua mulher teve o dela. Ambos eram meninos.

Você percebeu que o seu Lorde ia matar a minha família? Você sabia que iria liderar aquele ataque? Eu, não. Ao seu comando, eles entraram e nos mataram, a mim e a minha Lili. Você não sabia, sabia? Se soubesse, ainda assim o teria feito? Não, não penso que o fizesse.

Eu disse que, enquanto o meu coração batesse, eu iria te amar. Menti. Parti, mas ainda te amo. Observei-te procurar por entre as ruínas da minha casa, até achar o meu corpo partido. Você me segurou nos braços, tal como fizera em seu quarto. Ouviu os gritos do meu filho e garantiu que ele estava bem, antes de voltar para mim. Garantiu que eu estaria apresentável quando o meu corpo fosse encontrado. Só você, Lucius.

Você sabe, eu observo-o, a você e ao meu filho. Você mantém a sua máscara, quase todo o tempo, exceto quando todos os olhos estão fechados, quando as luzes estão apagadas, quando você está sozinho, comigo. Fala comigo sobre a vida que devíamos ter tido. Ainda chora todas às vezes e eu daria qualquer coisa para poder ser capaz de tê-lo em meus braços mais uma vez. Fala sobre os dias na escola, quando o nosso amor era sem limites e puro. Quando você me amava. Quando eu te amava. Você sabia? Eu acho que sim.

**FIM**

**N/T: **Prontinho, mais uma tradução completa. Espero que gostem dela tal com eu gostei, triste, mas linda . Esta foi a primeira fic que li com esse casal e me apaixonei. A autora mistura amor com drama da melhor maneira que eu já vi em tantos anos  
Enfim, obrigada á grande Ivi, pela betagem, e a Anna Malfoy, dirigente de Os Tradutores, pela ajuda indispensável.

**N/B**: Muito triste, Ki. Nunca tinha lido nada dos dois e foi uma grata surpresa. Parabéns pela escolha. Beijos a todos e espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto nós.


End file.
